We Will Remember: A Tribute to the 9:11 Victims
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Different time line. Shawn goes to a meeting in the Twin Towers on September 11. Meanwhile Kyle and Danny just find out. What will happen?
1. The Tragedy

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own The 4400.

Author's note: Has anyone seen the last episode? I think it was awesome! This story is AU of course because Shawn was taken. There could be different possibilities, but I pushed the abductions and returning of the 4400 back. They all are about the same age as in the series though.

Chapter 1: The Tragedy

"Hello" Danny Farrell asked into the phone.

"Danny, is mom home" Shawn Farrell, Danny's older brother, asked.

"No" he answered.

"Can you tell her that I'm going to be going to New York City for a meeting on September 11" Shawn asked. Shawn had always been interested in seeing New York City since he was a kid.

"Why do you want me to tell her that" Danny asked rudely. Danny wasn't one of the people who really liked the 4400.

"Because, she'd want to know about her son" Shawn spat back. They weren't getting along good because Danny thought he'd stolen his girlfriend.

"Fine, goodbye" he said hanging up the phone. Danny walked to where Kyle Baldwin, his cousin, was sitting.

"Who was that" Kyle asked.

"Shawn" Danny said angrily. Kyle caught the anger.

"Man, you have to move over that. It's not like he wanted to be taken" Kyle said. Danny sighed. He knew what Kyle was talking about, his girlfriend and their fight.

"I know, I know" Danny sighed. Susan walked in the room and Danny gave her Shawn's message.

"That's two weeks from now" she said to herself. She went into the kitchen. Danny was talking to Kyle in the other room.

* * *

_**About two weeks later:**_

Shawn had gotten in from the airport the night before. He was sitting comfortably on his bed thinking about his life before he got abducted. Meanwhile, Danny and Kyle were doing their 12th grade homework.

"I don't get this" Kyle said frustrated.

"I don't either" Danny replied.

"Shawn would understand this though" Kyle said aloud. Danny sighed. Kyle got up and called Shawn's cell phone. Shawn talked him through the work and then he helped Danny. That night, they all went to bed not knowing of the horror to come the next day.

"DANNY! GET OUT OF BED! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Susan yelled to him through the door. Danny yawned and shuffled to the bathroom. When he was in school and successfully found Kyle, they went to class. However, during second period, the principal came on.

"Students and faculty, may I have your attention please? There has been an emergency inNew YorkCity. Therefore, school is being evacuated. Please go straight to the busses" the principal announced. Danny ran to Kyle's classroom. Kyle came out all pale.

"Are you okay Kyle" he asked. Danny had forgotten about Shawn's meeting in New York City.

* * *

TBC………………………………………………………………………...

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Concern

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Concern

"I….I don't….know" Kyle said. Danny looked at him strangely.

"How could you not know if your okay or not" he asked. Kyle turned on him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT YOUR ONLY BROTHER IS IN NEW YORK CITY" Kyle yelled suddenly. Danny was shocked. Then, Kyle began to cry.

"We don't know that he's anywhere near where the emergency occurred" Danny said. He knew it must've been big for the schools in _Seattle_ to be let out. He was scared, but he didn't show it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him. I mean, he **_is_** my cousin" Kyle sobbed. Kyle got on Danny's bus and they headed to his house. On the way, Kyle called his father, Tom Baldwin.

"Kyle? Are you okay" Tom asked his son.

"Yeah dad. Have you heard anything about an emergency in New York City" Kyle asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you when you get home, I'm being let out early" Tom replied.

"Me too dad. I'm going to Danny's house" Kyle said.

"I'll meet you two there" Tom said. They both said goodbye. As soon as they reached the house, they saw Tom's car. Tom ran up to his son and hugged him. Kyle hugged back. They went inside and found Susan sitting there anxiously. Susan was pale.

"Mom, what's wrong" Danny asked.

"Shawn had a meeting in the World Trade Center. I'm so worried about him" she said. Susan had called Shawn after Danny gave him the message. He told her what he was going to do and where it was. Tom went over and hugged his baby sister.

"He's going to be alright Suzie" he told her. He turned on the television. The channel was changed to the news.

"Terrorist attacks occurred today at 8:46 am and 9:03 am. Those attacks happened at the World Trade Center…….." a reporter announced (AN: you know what she's going to say next. It's about 9:30 at this point). Susan's face got paler and she fainted. Tom caught her right before she hit the floor. Kyle went numb and collapsed. Danny picked him up as best as he could and brought him to the couch. They turned to the T.V. just as they showed the planes hitting the towers one after the other. Kyle, Danny, and Tom gasped.

"Tommy? What happened" Susan asked from the floor. She used his nickname from when they were younger. They had always been close.

"You fainted" Tom said picking her up. He laid her down on an armchair and found Kyle hiding in the couch. Danny was on the floor hiding in the cushions were Kyle wasn't laying.

"Is Shawn okay" Susan asked. It broke his heart to tell her that he didn't know if his nephew was okay. It was her son, he didn't know half of what she was going through. He only hoped that Shawn would try to call. He went over and comforted his son, who was crying hard.

"W-What if Shawn didn't make it out" Kyle asked his father.

"Don't you dare say that. He made it to safety and is fine" Tom replied. _He_ didn't even know if Shawn was alive. He began to pace back and forth.

* * *

_**New York City (8:40 am):**_

Shawn was sitting comfortably in a chair. The meeting was still going on. Three minutes later, he looked out the window and saw a plane coming towards them. He didn't need to think twice.

"Um, excuse me. We need to evacuate this place immediately because there's a plane headed for us" Shawn said loudly. Everyone looked out the window. They were on the 76th floor. They saw the plane headed for one of the floors above them.

"Everyone needs to stay calm and….." the board member began to say. He was interrupted by screams and people running out the door. Shawn stayed behind to make sure that everyone got out. When he finally got out of the room, there was a line of people on the stairs. The time was 8:49. He could hear loud banging. The whole tower was collapsing. The line was moving slowly. A man holding a disabled woman came running down the steps.

"Oh god! I'm probably not going to make it out alive" he said to himself. He had gotten out of line and ran down the steps. It was 9:06 when he was at the 29th floor. He didn't know how he'd made it down there so fast. He had to move out of the way for incoming firefighters. His hand went up in salute to two of them. Those two were his friends.

"Get out of here Shawn" they both told him. He nodded and continued. As he went down further, his friends came running down, both carrying another disabled person. He jumped out of the way again. They got out safely. However, Shawn was on the 8th floor when the collapsing structure caught up to him. He was near a window and he opened it. He took a breath and leapt out. He'd managed to avoid the buildings for a while, but he couldn't keep it up. He was too tired. He hit the ground on his feet, but they gave way and he fell on his face. He was bleeding horribly. I felt too weak to move. Parts of the building came down on him. He was buried. It was 9:17**_

* * *

_****_Seattle (9:45):_**

Tom was still pacing the floor waiting for Shawn to call. The actually attacks had only occurred 42 minutes ago. Kyle had stopped crying a bit.

"Dad, I don't think Aunt Susan wants to pay for a new floor" he said. Tom shook his head and sat down in between Danny and Kyle. They had to keep waiting a terrible wait.

* * *

_**New York City (Same time):**_

Shawn had been unconscious for a while. The rescue squads had been sent out after both towers had collapsed. Shawn's friends were now searching for him (AN: They had masks on, so they didn't inhale any poisonous chemicals). They were in his area.

"Shawn! Are you there? Can you hear us" they both asked. Shawn moaned. They heard it and ran over. They got some diggers to get him out. Once he was found, they brought an ambulance over and put him in it.

"Where am I" he mumbled coming to his senses. One friend climbed in the back and the other got into the front. They rushed to the nearest hospital. On the way, Shawn's cuts were treated and bandaged. At the hospital, one of Shawn's friends called his house. He accidentally forgot to take off his mask and knocked Shawn's phone out of his hands. He picked it up (surprisingly, it hadn't been crushed) and dialed the number of his best friend's house.

* * *

_**Seattle (Same time):**_

Tom and Susan were still waiting for a phone call from Shawn. The phone rang and Tom instantly jumped up.

"Hello" he asked anxiously.

"Hey, can I please speak to Susan Farrell" the voice asked.

"This is her brother, Tom Baldwin speaking" he replied. Every one of Shawn's friends knew him and liked him.

"Oh hey Mr. Baldwin. How're you doing" the voice asked.

"Great and call me Tom" he said.

"Okay, um…Shawn's okay. He's in the hospital. He was in the North Tower when it collapsed" the voice said. Tom sighed and sunk to the ground. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Danny, Kyle, and Susan ran up to him.

"Is Shawn okay? Is he hurt? Where is he" Susan asked. Tom knew this all too well. Whenever his baby sister got worried, she'd ask a lot of questions.

"Sit down and I'll tell you" he said. They obeyed and were seated faster than you can count to ten.

"So" Danny asked.

"Your brother hasn't died, but he was in the North Tower when it collapsed. He should be home tomorrow afternoon" Tom said. They all breathed a sigh of relief. The day came and went and before they knew it, Shawn was going to arrive. A knock sounded and Kyle, who had slept over with his father, raced to the door. When he opened it, he found a bruised Shawn.

"SHAWN! OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT YOU DIED" Kyle bellowed flinging his arms around his cousin.

"I'm alive though" Shawn said and Kyle smiled.

"DANNY! SHAWN'S HOME" he yelled. A very worried Danny came running in. He immediately wrapped his arms around his "big" brother.

"Hi Danny" Shawn said smiling. Kyle looked at Danny.

"Ya know Danny, Shawn was the one who saved me from getting abducted" he told him. That made Danny squeeze tighter.

"You did? I hope you weren't trying to play hero" he said. Shawn laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I wasn't" he said. Now that he thought about it, he liked his life just the way it was. He wouldn't want to change anything that happened, even if it meant that he had to have an ability.

* * *

That's chapter 2. There's more where that comes from. Please R&R!


End file.
